Kiss kiss
by PurpleAi
Summary: Just an idea that popped into my head. Clary & Jace were so cute as little children - they were best friends. Now the years have passed and they have drifted apart. What happens when Clary inadvertently stumbles on a game of Spin the bottle... And will Clary and Jace mend the gap between them. Other characters are involved but Clary & Jace are the focus.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Clarissa Fray couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now. Standing under the arch of flowers at the back of the garden at the Lightwood residence. She was dressed in white with a beautiful garland of wild flowers in her hair picked for her by her husband to be Jace Lightwood, he stood beside her as they both repeated their vows.

Her best friend Isabelle Lightwood stood parallel to her with her groom Clary's brother, Jonathan. Radiant in white with a bouquet of yellow daisies in her hands.

The ceremony was being performed by Alexander Lightwood, Jace and Isabelle's older brother. He stood solemnly before them.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife... You may kiss the bride." He stated smiling at the couples before him.

Clarissa and Jace leaned forward and gently pecked each other on the lips, both blushed scarlet and giggled. This behaviour was of course due to the fact that They were only seven and four years old respectively.

Jonathan and Isabelle both turned up their noses at each other.

"I'm not kissing him!" Isabelle declared at no one in particular with an air of cool confidence that was unusual in girls her age.

"I don't want to kiss her either!" Jonathan harrumphed back at Isabelle with an equally cool stare.

"I still get to eat cake right Alec?" Isabelle asked, suddenly worried.

"Erm ..." Alec responded unsure, "yes let's go eat cake!" He decided bounding off towards the house.

He was closely followed by Isabelle and Jonathan both yelling. "Wait for me!"

Jace and Clarissa both turned to look at each other smiling shyly. Jace took her hand and led her forward after their respective siblings.

"I hope it's chocolate cake, Jace." She said excitedly as they walked towards the house hand in hand.

"When we get married for real Clary, I'll make sure you have chocolate cake." Jace said grinning at her.

Clary beamed at him and thought of the future as little girls do. Of being a real bride and having a real wedding. Of becoming Mrs Jace Lightwood.

**The next chapter skips forward a number of years. This is my first fanfiction in many years so bear with me. Please let me know what you think and I'll keep writing anyway. The next chapter is of a more adult nature so not as light hearted as this one. I'm still developing this fic so after the next chapter I'm very open to ideas.**

**Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you liked the prologue. I intended to post the first chapter last night but I accidentally deleted the first section of it so I've had to rewrite it quickly from memory. This chapter is setting the scene for the next few chapters. **

**The content is set to get a little bit more racy after this chapter. You have been warned. Hope you like this chapter and please review. Thanks to everyone who commented and followed on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy. **

_**Part 2. High School **_

**10 years have passed since the last Chapter Clary is now 15 and Jace is 17.**

Chapter 1.

Clarissa Fray hated parties. Especially ones like these where they were being held in her own home.

She had her brother Jon to thank for this current predicament but as usual he was nowhere to be found. Probably off with some girl somewhere in the house.

Jonathan's parties were legendary and due to the fact that they were a regular occurrence her brother had gained somewhat rockstar status among his fellow peers.

Clary's parents jet setting lifestyle was the reason her brother was able to get away with it. They worked hard and their business ventures took them all over the world. That and the fact that the Morgenstern-Fray residence was huge and able to accommodate parties on such a grand scale.

Usually Clary stayed away from such occasions but she was looking for her best friend Simon. They usually locked themselves away in Clarissa's bedroom on the fourth floor of the house away from the party but she had been searching for him fruitlessly for the past 15 minutes.

She picks up her phone to text him. And as if by magic her phone vibrates to signify the arrival of a message.

Help me! - S

Where are you? - C

Third floor come quickly! - S

The third floor of the house and beyond could only be accessed by the elevator which had an access code. This is where you could usually find Jon and all the popular kids having their own separate party.

Clary made her way to the elevator and punched in the access code. She internally cringed at the thought of the debauchery she was certainly about to come into contact with.

It had started off as a separate dance party years ago and had now descended into drinking games and things of a more adult nature. She just hoped that it wasn't strip poker.

As Clary exited the lift she could hear noises coming from the large meeting room. She followed the noise and gently opens the door hoping not to be noticed. The door hinges creak and pretty much everyone in the room turns around.

There they are. Seelie, Meliorn, Isabelle, Sebastian, Alec, Jace, Aline and other faces she just about recognises. And there is Simon looking out of place. They have pushed all the furniture to one side and are sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. As usual her brother is the absent member of the group and so is Kaelie, surprise surprise.

"Look it's baby Morgenstern, just in time to join us for a game of spin the bottle." Sebastian Verlac announces to the room. And before she can respond he's up dragging her towards the circle and pulling her down next to him.

"Leave now Clarissa!" She hears an irritated voice shout out. She looks up to see none other than Jace Lightwood glaring at her.

She feels rooted to the spot by all eyes on her. Jace gets up crosses over to her side of the room and drags her up by the arm pulling her away from the circle before she can even get herself up.

"Get off me..." She says weakly pulling her arm out of his grasp.

"Nobody wants you here." He growls loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Embarrassment and anger flood through her like a deluge.

"You know that's not true Jace. I definitely want her here." Sebastian says a matter of factory and gets up to pull her back towards the circle.

Jace grabs her arm again yanking her away from Sebastian. Clary pulls away and shoves him hard. "Get off me, I'm staying." She says angrily

"I'm not asking for your opinion Clarissa." He says through gritted teeth.

"I'm staying and you can't do a thing about it." She stated firmly. She looked up at him and he just shook his head with a smirk on his face. His eyes were burning with a look of anger and amusement at the same time. She felt her stomach drop.

"Oh well, don't say I didn't warn you Clary." He made his way back to his space across the circle.

Clary suddenly remembered why she was here. She looked across at Simon and he mouthed the word 'sorry!" To her. He looked just as bad as she felt. The reality of the situation hit her and she suddenly felt sick.

As much as Clary didn't want to admit it now she wished she had let Jace drag her out of the room. You see the thing was Clary just realised that the situation at present would only give one outcome.

Clarissa Fray was going to have her first real kiss with an absolute stranger during a game of spin the bottle.

"Okay, rules!" Seelie called out, "for those of you new among us, spins go in order of, spin:

1\. Kiss on the cheek

2\. Kiss on the lips

3\. French kiss - 1 minute

4\. Seven minutes in heaven

5\. Well if you get that far we can decide then

However, you can only progress to the following number once you have had the previous experience with the same person. Also a swig of alcohol per spin. If you won't commit to your spin you must do a forfeit and you can make your choice after the forfeit is decided let's be fair! Now let's get started! babies first, Clary you're up first."

Clary looked around the circle and moved towards the middle to pick up the bottle. She took the only bit of space left next to Sebastian. She felt her hands shaking as she moved to spin. She hit the bottle clumsily and it jerked to left clockwise a quarter turn before landing on...

Simon.

Everyone started laughing at her as she looked up startled.

"Unfair!" Shouted Sebastian, "re-spin, land on me Clary baby!"

"Rules are rules, go give Simon a kiss Clary" Seelie stated bored. She was the unofficial referee for the game.

Clary felt herself colour as she crawled across the circle to Simon. At least it was Simon and not Sebastian. He was blushing furiously. She kissed him on the cheek and lingered near his ear whispering, "I'm going to kill you for this Simon." Menacingly. She heard him gulp as she moved back to her seat.

**Reviews would be great. Please let me know how you're liking the story so far. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I have been responding to all of your reviews (except for 'Guest' reviews of course) because I really do appreciate them. Please do take the time to review it really encourages me to keep going. **

**Thanks to 'Alicia Johnson', 'lindsayhonaker', 'Fluffyflufflover', 'Guest'1, 'Guest'2, 'Guest'3 &amp; 'lunatic-blondie' for your reviews. And all 13 of you who followed and the 3 who favourited this story already.**

**This is where the story begins now pretty much. I am posting chapter by chapter but I have an outline now. I actually wrote half of this fic one night on my phone a couple of months ago so deciding how to finish this off and editing this all is going to be a difficult one. I was originally posting this from my phone but editing and posting has been a bit of a nightmare so I have switched to my laptop now. **

**Nothing too M rated yet. But I'm just keeping on the safe side with the rating. It could happen but it just depends on how this pans out. **

_**Chapter 3.**_

Clary sits and watches the game unfold around her. This isn't something she would ever usually dream of being a part of. But she knows her fate was sealed the minute she walked into the room. The minute that Jace opened his stupid mouth. She could kick herself now but even though she knows she could leave now – logically she knows this, she just can't bring herself to get up and leave without feeling like an utter failure.

She watches 'Round One' which an equal level of terror and amusement. It is all a blur as if no time has passed at all.

Round One passes as follows:

Clary kisses Simon

Sebastian kisses Seelie

Aline kisses Meliorn

Simon kisses Isabelle

Isabelle kisses random jock

Alec kisses Clary.

Seelie kisses random jock.

Meliorn kisses Isabelle.

Then it's the turn of Jace. Clary feels her heart drop into her stomach as he spins. It's as if she already knows. She looks down at her hands. He doesn't say a word and moves across the circle towards her and kisses her lightly on the cheek. He pauses next to her ear and whispers, "still fantasising about me after all these years Fray"

She blushes and he's already gone. The game continues and she's lost in thought. Jace Lightwood. She remembers her childhood with them being friends with all of the Lightwoods that was until Jace, Alec and Jon started high school and became the heart throbs of Idris high school.

Soon they spent less and less time together and when Clary and Isabelle joined high school the divide was clear. Clary wasn't a cheerleader, social queen or a slut so their social circles widened especially since Jon couldn't stand seeing his baby sister being hit on by his friends. Isabelle on the other hand fitted seamlessly into their lives while Clary disappeared. She still spent time with Izzy from time to time but that was always away from school.

It hurt a lot at the time but Clary has gotten over it or so she likes to think. She was always closest to Jace so when he became this popular smirking derisive human being towards her she couldn't stand it. He went from her good friend to careless man whore before her eyes and she couldn't even look at him anymore. They hadn't spoken properly for years beyond 'pleasantries' like the ones she received from him today.

Round 2 has started and she isn't even aware until someone beside nudges her to take her turn. She has been lost in her thoughts for the whole round. This is the effect Jace has on her, has always had on her. She curses inwardly when she is pulled back to reality.

She spins the bottle and it's as if all her bad luck has been unleashed today as she looks up to see Jace smirking at her. She sighs as she crosses the circle.

Her first kiss, well her first kiss as a child had been Jace so could it be any more ironic. She moves towards him with all the eagerness of a prisoner on death row.

She kneels down in front of him and he looks at her with a strange look in his eyes that she can't read. This is quickly replaced with his signature smirk and a look of derision as he says "Lay one on me Clarissa if you have it in you." Loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

She isn't going to let him beat her. She leans forward and pecks him on the lips as quickly as she can and gasps when she feels him pull her back towards him.

His lips land on hers and he moves them urgently against hers. She gasps at the interaction as she feels the blood boil under her skin. He uses this to deepen the kiss and he pulls her into his lap.

As much as she tries to fight it all her resolve has gone out of the window as she loses herself in his arms. He trails kisses down her jawline and back to her lips and she moans. This time she attacks his lips with equal fervour. He wins whatever game they're playing as he gives her ass a squeeze using her involuntary gasp to push his tongue into her mouth. She battles with him for dominance as their tongues move in their own perfect rhythm reducing her to a puddle in his arms.

She isn't even in control of her own body anymore but when she eventually pulls away she is straddling him and her legs are wrapped behind his back and her hands are in his hair, his hands are under her top massaging her breasts and as reality crashes down on her she pulls herself off him smoothing down her clothes as she puts an arm's length distance between them.

She looks at the shocked faces around the room and turns redder than she thought was humanely possible.

"Mmm I think I just managed to get myself what every other guy in this room has been fantasising about for the past hour." He smirks at her, "I didn't know you had it in you Fray but I think I definitely won this game."

She scowls at him and moves back to her space wishing the ground would swallow her up again.

"The rules!" Sebastian shrieks clearly feeling put out, " that's against the rules he ..."

"Seb the only rule is that we have to the minimum of the spin... I just thought I'd put you out of your misery Seb seeing as you wanted her so bad." He smirks at him.

Clary sits back and awaits her turn. She feels disgusted at herself hearing him talk about her like a doll they are both trying to claim. She lifts her knees up and drops her head against them to hide the tears threatening to spill. She manages to control herself by assuring herself it would only make them happy to see her break.

She knows what her next step is. Now she just needs a bit of luck on her side.

**Please review! The next chapter is pretty much ready just some editing to do. I should wait for a good amount of reviews before I post but I haven't been able to contain myself. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to my new followers. I am quite disappointed by the lack of reviews this story is getting but I guess it's my first story so I still have a way to go.**

**Thanks to the following people for my latest reviews though: ' ', 'Alicia Johnson', 'Booklover' &amp; 'Luvmortalinstruments'. **

**I really appreciate each and every one of your reviews &amp; please keep reviewing. **

**Just a warning. Things do get a little bit more mature in this chapter also. Hope you enjoy.**

_**Chapter 3.**_

Clarissa Fray has never been stupid. Some would even say she is very intelligent. But one things for certain when feelings and emotions come into the equation it doesn't leave much room for intelligence. Whatever those feelings are: love, hate, anger, embarrassment … It never bodes well for the common sense part of your brain.

So when her turn comes she spins the bottle extra hard. And as if her mind (or should we say sheer force of will) is forcing the bottles hand it lands on Sebastian. She decides then that Jace can say what he likes but she doesn't care anymore. As long as it will wipe that smirk off his face.

She looks over at Sebastian with a determined look on her face.

"Mmm Clary, I've been looking forward to this.." He trails off as he looks at Clary hungrily.

She kneels in front of him and kisses him full on the lips with as much force as she can muster. He responds quickly and is kissing her back passionately in no time at all.

The only thing that surprises her is despite the effort both of them are putting into the kiss. It's calm it's collected and she doesn't lose herself in it like she did with Jace.

Sebastian pulls her into his lap and his tongue enters her mouth. He's a pretty good kisser but Clary feels a sense of duty not passion in this kiss. This is a task for her to complete and nothing else.

She feels his hands slide up her back moving against her skin and she knows she has to end it soon before he gets too carried away. As his hands slide up to cup her breasts she pulls away from him panting.

They are both red in the face and gasping for air and she settles back into her seat. She looks across the room to see Izzy's shocked face and she feels a set of eyes boring holes into her.

Jace.

He doesn't look amused but what does he care. He used her to rile up Sebastian so now she would use Sebastian for exactly the same thing. She won't let him win whatever game he is trying to play.

"You couldn't keep her going for as long as me Seb, better luck next time." Jace boasts to the room. Clary is all but a few more jibes away from hitting him in the face.

The game goes on and people seem to have taken cues from her as the kisses heat up and move further along than they should.

Her heart starts hammering as it nears to Jaces spin. There was no way he could land on her again. The odds were too improbable.

She watches the bottle spin and when it points to her she almost isn't surprised but that doesn't stop her heart hammering even faster as Jace moves towards her with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Who's going to time us?" He asks as he settles in front of us, "I wouldn't want to let anyone down."

"I'll time you." Seelie states clearly bored by the game now.

She can feel all eyes on her as Jace moves towards her slowly. It's almost as if he's trying to elongate the torture he's putting her through.

Clary is looking down at her hands when he pulls her chin up with his forefinger and thumb. She looks into his eyes and is surprised by what she sees there. He looks amused but not sadistic cruel amusement just like he's holding back genuine laughter.

He moves towards her slowly and plants a gentle kiss on her lips. She is confused by it as he gently kisses her. This isn't how he kissed her before at all. It's so soft and gentle that she has to hold onto the front of his shirt to stop herself from falling over.

He carries on at the slow yet extremely sensual pace and Clary can't take it anymore as the heat pools in her lower abdomen. That delicious twist in her stomach. She involuntarily moans into his mouth. She clutches onto his shirt even tighter as the kiss continues.

He uses the next moan that escapes her to slip his tongue into her mouth. Again moving at a deliciously slow pace he torments her. She is so sure she is going to pass out that she wraps her arms around his neck to hold on tighter. Her hands twist in his hair as she moans louder.

She presses herself flush against him to stop herself from slipping and he moans in return. He shifts position to allow her access to his lap which she eagerly accepts.

She is straddling him now, running her hands through his locks while rhythmically bucking against him. In return he has his hands against the bare skin of her back still kissing her at a madness inducing sensually slow rate.

However soon she hears him gasp and feels the friction between their bodies become even more as he hardens against her. She should be running for cover but instead revels in the feeling of knowing she can make him hard.

Suddenly the kiss shifts as he loses all the restraint he had been holding back on and pushes her down to ground wrapping her legs around his waist and moving against her to increase the friction.

His kisses become hungry once more as if he seeks to devour her. Pinning her hands above her head he brings them down to rest on his neck as his own slide up her front again.

His hands are groping at her chest again. His hardness rubbing against her core. The moans escaping both of their mouths are filthy to say the least.

Then as if a cloud has finally been lifted she finally remembers where she is. She sits upright as if she's been electrocuted pushing Jace off her slightly. The guys and girls in the room are practically salivating as if they've been watching some soft porn. Their eyes are glazed over.

Someone clears their throat. It's Seelie simply stating two words, "13 minutes."

She clears her throat again and says "by goodness that was hot, but please could you let someone else have a go now"

Jace pulls himself off Clary panting and motions for a drink. He is passed a bottle by someone and swigs it down and offers Clary some and she takes a long swig. The alcohol burns her throat but she doesn't care.

She settles back in to her place and she can't even look at anyone now let alone Jace.

He sits himself down back in his seat still drinking from the bottle. He seems to have lost all composure but it doesn't take him long to regain it.

"Mmm Clarissa I think you should leave while you still have the chance..." He says darkly, "every guy in this room is currently fantasising about your sweet ... pink ..."

"Jace!" Izzy cries out cutting him off, "don't be... Don't be such an ass!" Even she is having trouble forming coherent sentences.

"I was going to say lips Iz, get your mind out of the gutter." He smirks still holding his gaze on Clary.

If she wanted the ground to swallow her up before she definitely wanted it to now. She actually would gladly jump out of the third floor window about now. Her hands curl into the carpet gripping onto it as she breathes to collect herself.

She didn't understand him. What on earth was his problem and why was he set on tormenting her. It did not help that every guy in the room including Simon were looking at her as if she was a porn star.

Jace gets up and leaves the room. She watches him walk out wondering if now would be a good time to leave too but then she realises he's gone to 'deal with himself' probably in the nearest bathroom. If she leaves now everyone will think she has gone to join him.

This isn't working out how she planned and she is finally starting to see she probably should have left a long time ago. It's too late now. If there is one thing Clarissa Fray can be blamed for it is stubbornness beyond a doubt. Stubbornness to the point of idiocy.

She sits back and takes another swig of alcohol from the bottles they are passing around. She isn't anywhere near drunk but she hopes it will help numb the pain she is feeling in her heart.

**Poor Clary. Jace is being such an ass. What are your thoughts? **

**Just a note: I have just finished writing this story. I have however got a long way to go with final editing and I'm not 100% happy with the ending but do let me know if there is any way you would like to see it end. **

**I have also started writing the first chapter of a new story on the train this morning. I will see how it goes &amp; post probably when I am done with this one once I have an idea of how I am going to develop it. **

**Let me know if there are any other type of TMI stories you would like to read and I will do my best to write some in the future. **

**Again thanks for reading and click review &amp; follow!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Just a very short and quick update. I have split this chapter up because it was really long and I'm not sure where else would have been a good break in time. **

**I have received more follows &amp; reviews, thank you to: 'Luvmortalinstruments', 'lindsayhonaker', 'guest' &amp; 'Alicia Johnson'**

**I have also realised that a couple of people want Clary &amp; Jace to go all the way. That probably won't happen in this fiction but play your cards right you might just get what you ask for. So this fic is very close to the end &amp; I currently have 78 followers. There might just be one last extra epilogue chapter to write depending on the response I get for the next few chapters. **

**If even half of you 28 followers could review this chapter I will get another update out asap. I don't want to be one of those people who says I'll only update if I get X amount of reviews but I will see. **

**Otherwise it will be next weekend I assume because I am back to work tomorrow. **

**I have also started another 'Clace' fic called 'Sugar' I have big plans for it but I haven't got any of it written out yet like this one so I will wait for a decent response on the first chapter. Do check it out. **

**_Chapter 4._**

The game continues but Clary refuses to leave. Jace is back now sitting in back in his position directly across from her. She can feel his gaze burning a hole in her but she refuses to look up. She couldn't let him win. She was going to make her next spin count. Whoever it was she was going to use to wipe any memory of her and Jace from the minds of the people in the room.

As her turn came she hit the bottle as hard as she could causing it to spin out of control as it finally landed on...

Meliorn.

Well she could do worse. He was very easy on the eyes. She picks up a bottle of alcohol on her way over to him and takes a long swig. She passes it to him as she sits down before him. He is looking at her curiously as she positions herself in front of him.

Her lips descend on his and he pulls her flush against his body sitting across his lap. He doesn't hold back and immediately they are kissing at a frantic pace, their tongues fighting for dominance.

His hands are locked on her hips on both sides guiding them in rhythmic movements against his body. Her hands are resting on his rock hard chest moving up and down across his torso.

The kiss ends sooner than Clary would like as Meliorn pulls away gasping for breath. She is disappointed by his lack of stamina. This would not do at all. She considers pulling him back for another kiss but he looks like he is going to pass out so she gets up and goes back to her place in the circle.

Her lips are pretty swollen now from all this kissing. She touches her fingers against them as she sits down and observes the game ahead of her.

She is vaguely aware of Jace as the alcohol she has been drinking finally clouds her mind. Her thoughts wanders back to the kisses she has shared with him and she wonders what might happen next. She knows she should probably get up and leave but can't bring herself to. She's come this far she might as well see this through.

As it nears Jace's spins she's acutely aware of butterflies wreaking havoc on her stomach. She has finally sobered up enough to know that she can't bear to look at him, even consider touching him again after his previous words but at the same time she wants him to. It's something she doesn't even understand herself.

The most unlikely situation of his spin landing on her and the idea of seven minutes in heaven with him it makes the heat pool between her legs. She steels her resolve as his spin arrives. She will not be letting him touch her again.

As his spin lands on her. She looks up and looks him square in the eye and says 'I forfeit this turn.'

'Hmm...' Seelie responds clearly intrigued by her decision.

"I'll pick her forfeit." Jace declares quickly, "it's only fair."

"Okay Lightwood... Go ahead." Seelie says smirking. She clearly wants to see where he is going with this.

Clary's stomach does somersaults as she realises he isn't going to make this easy for her.

He cocks his head to one side and sighs "Clarissa you can either strip down to your underwear and give every guy in this room but me a lap dance or you can join me in the closet for a mere seven minutes." The smirk on his face grows as he finishes his sentence.

"Fine." Clary says scowling.

"Fine?" Jace asks her amused.

"The office, now, I'm not asking twice." She says jumping up quickly and making her way over to the small office attached to the meeting room.

_**TBC**_

**I know this chapter is short but the next part of this still needs some work so bear with me. It might not be exactly what you expect but I hope you like it. **

**So... seven minutes in heaven? What do you guys think is going to happen? While they're in the room &amp; when they finally come out. Interested to hear your opinions. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Are you ready for this? Longest chapter yet! I wish I could break this up but I feel it would ruin the chapter.**

** I have one more planned chapter after this... Wait until you have finished this chapter I guess and read my authors note at the end of this chapter for more info. **

**I pre-loaded this chapter on Thursday night after spending some serious time editing it. Not sure when I will post but I'm holding off just incase I want to edit it again. **

**Please submit reviews. I am spurred on by all of you kind people who review. **

**And please check out my other story 'Sugar' which am planning to make last a bit longer than this. It definitely has more scope than this one. **

_**Chapter 5**_

He follows her in and locks the door behind him. She turns to face him and extends her hand back to slap him across the face with as much force as she can muster. He reels back from her clutching his reddening cheek in shock.

"I possibly deserved that..." He says frowning at her.

She stalks away from to the other side of the room and faces the window her breathing quickening as she clutches the window ledge for support.

"I gave you every opportunity to get up and leave Clarissa you brought this on yourself." He states simply. She can feel his presence behind her but refuses to turn around instead staring down at her hands breathing hard.

He grabs her by the arm and turns her around forcefully. The look on his face is blank but quickly flashes to concern when he sees the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Let go of me, Jace." She says weakly pulling her arm away and wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"Clarissa..." He starts but can't seem to find the words to finish his sentence. He pulls her against his chest in one quick movement before she can protest.

She allows herself to find comfort in his arms as she sobs against him. "Why...?" She asks, "why do you hate me so much, Jace?"

"I don't hate you Clary." He states exhaling pulling her closer to him and resting his face in her hair.

"Everyone ... Everyone was looking at me." She says still sobbing.

"I think you'll find they were looking at me, Clarissa." He says she can feel him grinning against her. The anger wells inside her and she shoves him away.

"This isn't funny!" She cried out her sadness turning to fury, "you asshole!" Her fists are clenched at her sides.

He goes to sit on the desk in the middle of the room and pats the space next to him with an air of nonchalance. "Let me explain then.." He sighs.

She is stunned by his cool and calm demeanour and still sits down next to him and he pulls her to face him.

"I need you to answer some questions first though... Why did you come and join this game? It's not like you…" He asks simply looking intently at her. She feels his eyes on her and looks up to meet his questioning gaze.

"I came up here looking for Simon, he asked me to come and save him. I didn't even know what was happening." She says annoyance blazing in her own eyes.

"And why did you stay?" He asks again still not taking his eyes away from hers, "why not simply take Simon and leave, although if you ask me he didn't need very much saving." He says chuckling.

"Because of Sebastian. Mainly because you embarrassed me. You made me feel like an idiot." She says looking down at her hands.

"Hmmm..." He says sighing, "So you were going to leave but because I asked you to leave ... You stayed? Not very bright Clarissa."

"You made a fool of me. I didn't like it." She says quietly looking away from him.

"Since when do you care what I think?" he asks pulling her to face him again.

"Why did you kiss me like that?" She blurts out in response before she can stop herself.

"I didn't hear you complaining." He replies smirking at her.

"That's not an answer. Is it because of Sebastian? Am I a game to you?" She asked irritated not liking his response.

"No Clarissa. You're not a game to me. You're like my own personal demon sent to torment me," He says taking one of her red curls between his fingers, "And maybe it was a little bit because of Sebastian. But you certainly made him feel better about it didn't you." He says darkly a look of anger flashing through his eyes thoroughly confusing her.

"The things you said about me. I was just reacting to them. You can't expect me to know what's going through your insane mind." She huffed colouring at his words.

"I was just making good on a promise Clarissa. I thought you might understand." He said softly.

"What promise?" She asked confused.

"To be your first real kiss." He stated as if it was all just common sense.

She burst out into hysterical laughter getting off the table and walking towards the window. She stared out of it anything to not have to look at him. This situation made no sense. He sighed and massaged his temples with his fingers looking like he was actually in physical pain.

"You are insane..." She said once her laughter subsided, "you really are, you treat me like dirt.. You can't even pretend..." She turned back to face him and he was already in front of her. Her voice trailed off as she is distracted by his proximity.

"Clary you just don't get it do you... My feelings for you didn't fade away overnight." He said taking her hand. His eyes bore into hers the deep pools of amber causing her to lose her train of thought.

"Feelings? What feelings?" She cried out when she finally regained her composure pulling her hand out of his, "I think the entire female population can attest to the fact that you have no feelings!"

"So, what you think one day I just flipped a switch and decided to remove you from my life," he stated throwing his hands up in frustration, "that it was that easy."

"Yes, that's exactly it... You just started ignoring me. You wouldn't even look at me. You made me feel like crap." She said her eyes downcast.

"It's not a perfect reason but Jon told me stay away." He said sighing lifting her chin up with his forefinger so she was looking at him.

"Because you've always listened to what Jon says.." She scowled as his hand rested on her cheek.

"It was for the best and it clearly still is..." Jace said he said dropping his hand from her face and turning away.

"What does that even mean?" Clary said shaking her head in disbelief.

"To cut a long story short... I grew up I realised how girls felt about me and I used that to my advantage. I was stupid and I careless... I still am." He started not looking at her.

"What does that have to do with me?" She asked.

"But of course I realised none of those girls could ever begin to make me happy. And there was only one reason why.." He paused turning back to face her the look on his face was as if he was in pure torment.

"You want me to ask why?" She sighed rolling her eyes, "why?"

"They weren't you." He stated simply looking her dead straight in the eyes.

"Don't bullshit me." She says angrily.

"Understandably Jon wasn't enthused at the idea of me going anywhere near you with a ten foot barge pole once he realised." He continued.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because the guy who's been screwing around with half the girls in our year group isn't exactly the kind of guy you would want to date your sister. I told him I would change but he was right ... I couldn't." He said as he sat back down on the desk holding his head in his hands, "look at me now ... I managed to practically screw you in front of 30 people."

"Then why are you telling me this." She said sitting beside him.

"Because I want you to know that you make me lose all common sense." He said not looking at her, "if Jon had let me near you, if he had let me have you then I would have fucked you into next year. I would do it now if you let me."

She cheeks coloured at his words. Struggling to get her own words out.

"I don't believe you..." She said when she finally managed to regain control of her tongue.

He looked up at her again with a faintly amused expression yet incredulous expression. "What do you want me to do to convince you Clarissa because if you don't believe me now there's not much else I can do."

"I..." She paused unsure of what she was even trying to say, "don't believe you." She said finally as if stuck on repeat.

Suddenly his mouth is on hers again. She let out a muffled cry of surprise as he presses himself against her. His kisses are full of passion, they're full of longing, he is pouring every pent up emotion inside him into them and Clary can't find it in herself to pull away.

He presses her against the desk and carries on with his assault on her senses. His hands have already travelled underneath her clothes and he is running his hands over her causing her to gasp with pleasure.

She grips onto his neck pulling him closer to her if that was possible and tugs at his hair. He growls and slips his tongue into her more than willing mouth as they continue to kiss.

She cries out as he nips at her neck and trails kisses down to her collarbone.

"Do you want me to stop?" He gasps breathlessly between kisses, "tell me now."

Clary wraps her legs around his waist pulling him closer to her and he descends on her mouth again. She whimpers as his hands run up and down her hips.

He pulls away, "I'm going to stop now if you don't tell me you want this." He's looking her directly in the eyes. His face is flushed, his lips are swollen, and his hair is ruffled from her hands running through it. Clary can't even regain her composure for long enough to answer him.

She pulls him back down by the collar of his shirt. And he continues to kiss her but quickly pulls away again. He extricates himself from in between her legs and swings his legs back over the side of the desk breathing hard and fast. He offers her a hand and pulls her upright.

When she finally stops gasping for air and her head stops swimming she looks over at him. He's staring at his hands.

"Why did you stop?" She finally asks.

He looks over at her with a sheepish look that she's definitely not used to. It's quickly replaced with his signature smirk.

"If you want me Clarissa, you're going to have to say it..." he says seriously. His eyes have darkened and she is caught in them.

"What?" she asks in a confused tone. She is still lost in his eyes thinking about what it would be like to be back on the desk.

"I need to hear you say it or I won't be coming anywhere near those pretty pink lips of yours." He says gently tugging at her hair playfully.

"You want me to tell you I want you?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." He replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" she asks him teasingly.

"Because if I'm going to risk certain death when Jon find out it has to be because you want to be with me too." He says grinning back at her.

The mood has lightened and they're both grinning at each other like the cat that got the cream.

"I don't know Jace that doesn't sound like a very valid reason." She says teasingly.

"You said you didn't believe I wanted you. Do you still think that's the case?" he asks cupping her face in his hands.

It's Clary's turn to stare at her hands.

"Erm possibly ... Not." She says with downcast eyes.

"Tell me what you're thinking. I can't read you," he asks bringing her up to look at him, "I really need to understand what you're thinking."

"I'm thinking that ..." she starts but stops sighing.

"I want you Clary. Do you want me?" he asks softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Yes." She says simply.

"That's all I need to know… For now" he says grinning at her.

"Do you believe that I want you now and that I have always wanted you." He asks again in a soft tone. This is a completely different side to Jace that she hasn't had a chance to see before. He seems so vulnerable.

"For the most part ..." She says barely audibly.

Jace sighs in exasperation.

"Okay, yes I believe you." She says sincerely.

He breathes a sigh of relief. Expelling all the negative emotions welling up inside him.

"I'm sorry about today I just couldn't help myself when it comes to you," he admits sheepishly, "That's why I've always stayed away."

"You're just going to have to spend the rest of your life making it up to me." She says grinning before she can stop herself. She colours as she realises what she has said.

"How do you want me to make it up to you." He asks clearly unfazed by the implication of what she has said.

"I'm sure you can figure it out you're a clever boy." She says running her hands through his locks. She could get used to this. Very used to it.

"I think we should go outside before they actually do think we're having sex in here." He says abruptly breaking the spell.

"Jace!" she cries out in frustration.

"I'm being serious… We've been in here forever, Red." He says using the old nickname he had for her.

He stands up and positions himself between her legs against the desk. She looked up at him her cheeks turning a wonderful shade of red.

He was staring at her as if he was wracking his brain for the right words to say. He leant down placing his hands on the desk either side of her and kisses her lightly. The kiss is soft and gentle and caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

He pulled away still gripping the desk. He looked down into her eyes and she couldn't look away. Her lips slightly parted, her face lightly flushed and her heart hammering in her chest.

"I'm not as unkind as I seem Clary." He says finally, "I need you to know that."

"Is this really going to work?" She asks pulling him against her. He rests his head against hers and breathes in her scent deeply.

"Yes." He says standing up and offering his hand out to her. She takes it and he pulls her up.

He stands next to her clasping her hand in his firmly as they walk towards the door ready to face whatever comes their way.

**Okay so I've pretty much decided that there could be an extra chapter after the next one for all of you who want something more. I guess it all depends on how many reviews I get for this chapter and the next. If there is not many I might hold off and release it as a one shot at a later date. As I haven't written it all yet. It's been a while since I've written anything like that and it's proving difficult! **

**So don't worry you will get Jace &amp; Clary taking it all the way whether its in this fic (as an epilogue) or in another as a one shot. **

**Do check out my other fic 'Sugar' which I am having such fun planning the story outline at the moment. **

**I have two new ideas. One which has developed quite well in my head and another I have a title for but beyond the opening chapter I have no idea.**

**What would you guys like to see for my next fic. **

**Thanks for all your support so far. Keep reviewing. Keep following.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Potential FINAL CHAPTER ALERT GUYS! This all depends on your reactions to this chapter. **

**I have written an additional Chapter where Jace &amp; Clary go all the way but it's about 7000 words long! Haha it took me a while to get it all down and edit as it's been a while since I have written anything like that. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and see the authors note at the end for my questions about how to proceed!**

**Enjoy!**

"Let me do the talking Red." Jace says as they re-enter the room.

Izzy and Simon are locked in a full on make out session when they walk in but all heads turn including theirs. They disentangle themselves from each other and turn their full attention to the couple standing before them.

They were still holding hands. Seelie's mouth dropped open when she saw this.

"So we kind of left you to it." Seelie says in a nonchalant tone.

Everyone is staring and Clary's face was burning.

"You don't have to touch him anymore Clary!" Sebastian calls out understandably confused by the sight before him

Clary grins and looks over at Jace who is smirking.

"She's my girlfriend now you absolute moron," Jace states as if it's a matter of fact and Sebastian is the biggest idiot in the world for not knowing it.

Sebastian mouth falls open in an O of shock. Suddenly the room around them is frenzied with conversation.

"And if any guy in this room even thinks about touching her I will personally break your legs." He says in an eerily calm voice.

"Jace!" Clary cries out embarrassed.

"I'm serious Clarissa, if anyone so much as looks at you I will hurt them," he says leaning in to kiss her on her nose, "you're my girlfriend now, you should get used to this possessive level of jealousy because it's only going to get worse."

She swats him away and he grins at her not caring about anyone else in the room.

He kisses her again but this time very theatrically dipping her low and pulling her back up with a flourish. It is definitely for the benefit of the audience in front of them. Clary knows this and is slightly amused by it.

"About time Jace," Izzy says finally, "I thought I was going to have to lock you two away in an abandoned cabin."

"You knew?" Jace asked incredulously.

"Well I was going to wait for you to stop acting like an insane moron, but you were pretty obvious." Izzy says now standing in front of them.

Clary shakes her head in confusion. "I didn't think it was obvious."

"Well it wasn't obvious because you never spend any time with us anymore Clare, I've been begging you forever but you just couldn't seem to get past this rift." Izzy says in a matter of fact tone while smacking Jace over the head.

"What was that for?" Jace asks clutching his head clearly not amused.

"If you hurt her I will castrate you Jace." Izzy says in a menacing tone.

"I'm not going to hurt her Iz," he says seriously, "I've been an idiot but I can't live without her anymore."

"Speaking of hurting people," Izzy says suddenly looking very amused, "Who's going to tell Jon? Jon is going to kill you." She is giggling hysterically.

"Tell me what?" A voice behind them says. Everyone in the room has turned around and Jon has just sauntered in with an arm around Kaelie. Isabelle's laughter is cut short and she quickly retreats back to her seat.

Jace turns the colour of milk and Clary turns the colour of beetroot. He still has his arm around her but he is rooted to the spot.

"Jace, why is your arm around my little sister?" Jon asks confused, "…You … You … I'm going to kill you." He says finally catching on and stalking towards Jace.

Clary throws herself between them before any damage can happen.

"Hey, big brother." She says as sweetly as she can. Jace is holding on to her cowering behind as if she is a shield.

"Don't get involved Clary I told him to stay away from you… He's no good for you. He'll hurt you." Jon says looking at his sister seriously. He seems like he is genuinely trying to protect her.

"Jonny, it's hurting me more not being with him." She says smiling at him sadly. She moves so she's standing with Jace by her side.

"Kiss me Jace." She says turning to him.

"Are you trying to get me killed woman?" he asks incredulously.

"Maybe," she says grinning up at him, "Just shut up and kiss me."

He looks over at Jon and looks back at Clary as if he is suddenly weighing up pros and cons in his mind. And then a lightbulb goes off.

"Oh to hell with it." He says and leans down to kiss her. Clary deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they come back up for air. Jon is looking at both of them with a curious expression.

"I didn't know you actually had real feelings for her man." He says finally after a pause, "I thought you just wanted to screw her."

"I mean…I still do want to…" he starts but Clary covers his mouth with her hand cutting him off.

"Shut up you idiot." She says laughing, "Quit while you're ahead."

"I'm trusting you with my little sister," Jon says finally looking relaxed enough to not punch Jace in the face, "If you hurt her I will castrate you."

"Don't worry Jon I've already threatened him with that." Izzy says from behind them.

"I am not liking all this talk of castration." He says sulkily.

"There there," Clary says patting him on the shoulder but she can't keep a straight face and bursts out laughing.

Suddenly everyone in the room around them is laughing including Jace and Jon. And the entire atmosphere has changed.

When the laughter finally dies down everyone is talking with each other and just having a general good time.

After an hour or so everyone begins to disperse when Jon basically tells them to get out and that the party is over.

Jace takes Clary's hand in his own and walks towards the door.

"Whoa, whoa, buddy," Jon says pulling Jace and Clary apart, "I think you and I need to have a little chat before you go anywhere with my sister, Seelie has been telling me about this game of Spin the bottle and what you two have been up to."

"Jon…" Clary starts sighing.

"Don't worry baby sister you'll get him back in one piece for the most part, I just need to set out some ground rules… You understand?" he says seriously but not with any hint of anger.

Clary looks over at him and Jace nods.

"Okay, but I want him back in one piece Jon that's non-negotiable." She says smiling at him.

"Fine, fine," he says smiling back at her, "You've been saved by your woman Jace, I hope you know how lucky you are to have her."

"Just give me one second, Jon." He says softly. He takes Clary back into his arms and kisses her softly. When he breaks away he looks down into her eyes and says, "I love you Clary Fray." It is the most serious she has seen him during this whole day.

"I love you too, Jace Lightwood." She says back smiling and she means it.

They both turn back to Jon and who has a shocked look on his face.

"I'll see you in a bit then," Jace says saluting her as he walks away with Jon.

"So…." A voice startles Clary from behind.

"…Tell me a little bit more about Simon Lewis," Izzy says linking her arm with Clary's.

"Izzy… you can't actually be serious." Clary says looking at her in confusion.

"Hey if Clary Fray &amp; Jace Lightwood can get together after a couple of hours of making out, I think anything is possible." Izzy says smirking at her.

"I think we've just entered bizarro world…" Clary says walking out of the room with Izzy.

"He happens to look very cute without his glasses on Clary," Izzy says matter of factly, "And he's an excellent kisser…" she says her voice dropping in volume.

"Ew, Izzy, too much information…" Clary says looking slightly disgusted.

"No you and Jace mauling each other in the middle of a game of spin the bottle," Izzy says teasingly, "That was too much information."

"Okay, fine…" Clary says conceding, "He's my best friend Izzy, and if you hurt him I will sell your clothes on ebay." She says in an overly serious tone.

"That was uncalled for Clarissa, what if he hurts me." She says in a tone of mock hurt.

"Very unlikely…" Clary says and they both burst out laughing.

**THE END .. **

**Maybe? **

**Okay guys so in terms of a very mature Jace &amp; Clary chapter ...**

**Would you like to see it as a very long epilogue to this story? **

**Would you like it as a one shot in it's own right?**

**Would you like me to use it as the basis for a sequel? **

**I am all for each option although it is 7000 words so it would feel like too much for one chapter.**

**As usual please review, follow, favourite!**

**And do check out my other fic 'Sugar' which has a longer timeline than this one. **

**Also working on writing a 3rd fic ... Just started it but it's forming in my head but I do have a first chapter.**

**Thanks for all your support guys I really appreciate each and every one of you who has helped motivate me with his fic. **

**See you for now ... Until next weekend! **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay so the general consensus I have got so far is that you would all prefer the 'all the way' chapter to be part of a sequel. **

**I am very happy to do this. The idea is already forming in my head. **

**Obviously keep reading and reviewing and I will have an update out to next week with the new story hopefully. I will wait for any further reviews to come in for the last chapter up until next Friday so you have all that time to change my mind if you want anything different. **

**I haven't got a name yet so I am going to be spending the next week thinking of that. Any ideas? **

**Anyone who submits a review to this story will get a preview of the new story pm'ed to them. It won't be the whole chapter but it will just be a taster to get you ready for the full thing. **

**Bear in mind you have to be logged in for this and able to accept pm's. **

**I have NO IDEA what to call the sequel so please please give me your ideas. **

**It will continue with Jace &amp; Clary's story 6 months after the end of this one.**

**So two things:**

**1\. Help me choose a name for the sequel. **

**2\. Review if you would like a preview of the first chapter of the sequel trust me it's a good one! **

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

**Much love xxx **


	9. Author's Note 2

Hello all!

Thanks for the response.

One of the reviewers asked me to post the name of the new fic here.

It is going to be called 'Never Let Me Go' and I will post it tomorrow.

As promised there will be some mature situations.

An update on my other two fics 'Sugar' &amp; 'Outside' will also be posted along with this.

Thanks for all your support. The reviewers who kept me going I am so glad that I have you guys!

The followers, the favouriters ... Many thanks to you all.

Also to my spanish fan ... Who I have had to use google translate to understand. Thanks for your lovely reviews :)

Keep reading, reviewing and supporting.


End file.
